Some video games that use an information processing device, such as a computer, hold a lottery that has a predetermined chance of winning. For example, in the card battle game disclosed in JP 2014-61401 A (PTL 1), a special battle (support battle) in accordance with the lottery results is held, and the enemy's hit points can be reduced by a predetermined amount. Progress is made in the game through such a support battle held in accordance with the lottery results, thereby preventing a reduction in the user's motivation to continue the game.